My crazy Dream
by Abbyroseflame24
Summary: Only one curse word and my first ever One-shot


I was sitting at my Computer desk just doing the usual things people do on the internet. When suddenly I was sucked into my computer, I blacked out. When I regained my vision I saw I was in Los-Santo's or better known as where GTA 5 (Grand Theft Auto 5) takes place. I saw that I was Guarding the door to Pauleto Bay bank with Trevor Philips (one of the Main characters in Gta 5),

"Kid," I turned around to get hit in the chest by a heavy Suit,

"put it on it'll protect you," I saw it was Michael De Santa (Another one of the Main characters), I nodded and put it on, It was a smaller version of the Juggernaut Suit. I picked up an assault rifle and helped take out some of the cops, Soon a Cargobob flew over head, but I took it out with a few shots of my assault rifle along with Trevor using his Mini-gun, soon after me Michael and Trevor took cover, we saw Franklin Clinton (the last Main Character) coming to our direction with a bulldozer, Luckily all three of us fit in the plow part of the Bulldozer. We had to escape via a factory and I almost got hit by a tank, luckily Trevor and Michael shot it up. We escaped through the factory and I took down a total of 50 Maryweather military guards, We had to wait for the train to appear for a while but when it did I fell of and pixelated again.

When I got my vision back this time I felt Grass underneath me and I saw a large storm cloud. I went to where the eye of the storm was and saw Princess Zelda standing next to a ring of fire screaming out for Link, I looked into the fire to see link was just about to be defeated. Time slowed down for a second as I changed my assault rifle into a sawed-off Shotgun. I aimed and Hit Ganon in the head just as he was about to finish off Link. Link rolled out of the way and the Fire went down Link went for the master sword and I Continually hit Ganon, bullet after bullet allowing Link and Zelda to talk and plan, Link soon walked over to me and asked, " Are you willing to fight along side me?" I smiled and replied, "As ready as I could ever be," we ran up to Ganon and defeated him, when Link was about to be sent back to his childhood, I pixelated again but this time I was able to wave good-bye.

When i got my vision back this time I was underwater with a younger Link (Toon link) and Zelda (Tetra), I saw Ganon trying to take the triforce and ran up to it and placed my hand on it,

"I don't think this belongs to you, Goddesses of the Triforce hear my Prayer Drown Hyrule and Let all the Children Here have a future to look forward to! including myself!" I shouted, the triforce spun when I took my hand away and it Raised high into the sky. Ganon laughed and instead of saying what he said in Wind waker originally, he said this

"I always thought you would come back to destroy my plans," He then tried to attack me But I pulled out the same weapon that I used to help defeat him, The sawed-off shotgun. Soon I saw Toon Link and Zelda join the Battle, Toon link and I covered for Zelda. Soon Ganon Knocked my Gun out of my hands and then knocked out Zelda. I soon saw a few Stick bombs (C4's) and my assault rifle, I picked them up and went over to help Zelda get up,

"hey are you ok?" I asked her,

"I was about to ask the same thing to you," She smirked towards me. I smiled back,

"I'll cover For you and Link, All we need is to hit Link's Mirror shield and then get Ganon then Link can finish him off," I said to her, She nodded and I ran over to Toon link and placed a sticky bomb on Gannon's back to distract him when time came. I told Link the plan, "you got that all?" I asked him,

"Yeah, but how are you going to distract him when time comes?" He asked me back,

"See this thing?" I held the detonator for the C4 in my hand,

"Yeah," he replied,

"I put an explosive on his back, and since he's kinda invisible, I'll set it off when Zelda gives me the signal and then that's when you go in for the finisher," I told him and he smiled at me,

'What?" I asked him,

"It's just how crazy you females can be," he said smiling at me, I smiled back,

"You boy's ain't any different," I said with my southern Accent becoming prominent, he smiled back and we got into position. Zelda gave me the signal and I set off the C4 and Ganon did exactly what I hoped he would, he turned around to face the explosion which I was facing and he got hit in the back, Toon link then delivered the Final blow and he turned to stone, I placed another C4 on him,

"Hey, ugh.." Toon link was trying to find my name,

"Abby," I said loudly so he could hear me,

"Abby, what are you doing?" He asked me,

"Making sure history never repeats itself again," I replied then blow up Ganon, I started to pixelate again but this time it was interrupted with all 3 of us floating up to the surface. when I officially started to pixelate I said one last thing,

"We'll I guess I'll see you some other time?" Link and now Tetra smiled and said at the same time,

"Defiantly," i smiled as I pixelated and flew off. I then woke up, i checked my phone and it said Saturday, but then i realized that everything that had just happened was fake, I planted my face in my pillow and said one last thing before I fully got up, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed my first ever one-shot and I hope to make more ;)<strong>_


End file.
